Trials
by Actual Banshee
Summary: COMPLETE!Three years later Wufei and Himeno finally have their baby. A daughter named Kako Chang, on the surface she's as calm as her father, but Kako is fiery and stubborn as her mother. In this finally story, their lives finally seemed to have come full circle. But unbeknownst to them there is a dark figure that happily lingers over them. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Through the years

**Gundam Wing **

**Trials**

**Chapter One:**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I'm thinking that this will be the last installment. I might do something here and there, but I can't see anything else happening after "Trials". By the way, "Trials", takes place three years into the future. Everyone is in their mid-twenties and the world is somewhat at peace. This will have the same amount (or a little less) of tragedy as the others, so don't expect much ahahaha**

**I do not own Gundam Wing**

Three years after Wufei and Himeno got married and lost their first child. They focused on their mental health and becoming an even fiercer couple to deal with. Working together in the same field the two, along with their usual cohorts, were able to close more cases and make even more arrests ever thought possible. Within three years the world became more of a peaceful place. As soon as they were able to catch their breath, Wufei and Himeno tried for another child and after a few attempts Himeno became pregnant. And this time she was happy from the get-go.

With strict orders from the doctor, Himeno only worked half days and relaxed from home until Wufei returned to her. Ten months later a daughter—healthy and loud—was born. Kako Chang was born August eighth, with jet black hair like her father's and striking blue eyes like her mother's. Finally, after years of horrific incidents filled with anger and sorrow the two couldn't be happier. Wufei fell in love with Kako the moment she first curled her tiny hand around his finger. Himeno remained in the hospital for a few more days because of the amount of blood she had loss, the doctor told them that there was nothing to be concerned about—it was just precautionary.

In the middle of Himeno's pregnancy they decided to hire a nanny, Alex Clyne. A lovely and patient young lady who was living in Japan as a nurse that worked for an agency that sent her out to odd jobs as a nanny, a baby sitter or whatever was needed for. She kept Himeno company whenever she came home from work and made sure she followed the doctor's orders down to the letter. Now, that Kako was here, she was handier than ever. Alex lived in one of the many rooms of the couple's house, they respected her privacy and whenever she needed a day off they were happy to give it to her.

Five months later, Kako has already developed her language, can sit up and crawl on her own. Himeno and Wufei are beginning to notice that she likes her quiet time, but has the same personality traits as her mother. The two were already beginning to fear what Kako was going to be like when she was a teenager because in retrospect they already knew and it gave them nightmares.

Kako's god parents, Duo and Trowa, welcomed their status as go to parents and future scapegoats. Quatre spoiled the baby girl rotten with up-to-date toys, clothes and other baby goods. And Heero, the idiot, promised to teach the girl how to use a gun properly—receiving death glares from everyone in room.

Lying in the hospital bed, Himeno cradled the newly born Kako close to her chest. Glaring up at Heero she coldly warned him, "Let me be clear Yuy, Kako will not be learning the trade. Learning self-defense or martial arts is one thing, but learning how to kill is out of the question. We want her to have the life we couldn't growing up. And if I find out that any of you have been teaching her anything to do with taking a life, you better be willing to leave the country, but even then you will not be safe. There will be no safe house, no dark corner that I will not be able to find you. I will torture you in ways that you never thought possible. Do I make myself clear?"

After the calm death threat everyone put the thought of teaching Kako anything to the back of their mind. At least, not without the consent of her parent's first.

Now, Himeno is with Kako, trying to calm her down from her recent checkup. Himeno is pacing back and forth with her, rocking her side to side—singing to her. While Alex called Wufei for her, as soon as he picked up the nanny handed the phone over to his wife.

"Is everything alright?" Wufei asked out right.

"Yes everything is fine; she's just a little fussy after her shots." Himeno laughed, "I'm gonna stay home with her for the rest of the day since she's also running a slight fever. I'm also sending Alex out for a break, but she said she'd pick up stuff for dinner."

Himeno could hear Wufei scoff at the other end, "are you sure you can handle her?"

"Kako maybe stubborn, but she's not as stubborn as me." Himeno waved to Alex as she was leaving, "I'm gonna give her bath, give her some meds and see if that'll help her."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Himeno smirked mischievously, "Then I'll just have to call Daddy and make him come home early. She always does better with you."

Wufei laughed, he knew what Himeno was playing at, "I'll be home an hour early."

"Thank you babe," Himeno hummed, "love you."

"Love you too."

Just as promised Wufei returned home an hour early and quickly found Himeno and Kako in the living room. The baby was crying and Himeno looked like she was at her wits end without anyone else home to help keep her composure. Wufei approached them, his very face making Kako smile with her arms reaching out to him. Himeno retired Kako to him, greeting Wufei in the usual manor—collapsing her head on his shoulder.

"This child is going to break me." Himeno exhaustingly joked.

"I told you, patience is virtue," Wufei chimed as he bounced his daughter.

"Patience can bite me." Himeno said with a sigh of frustration, turning towards the couch with one of Kako's giant stuffed dogs in her lap. Wufei peered over his wife. Almost all of the baby weight was gone, the little that she had, but her cheek bones shouldn't be showing themselves off like they should. The make-up she was using to conceal the dark circles underneath her eyes was beginning to wear off.

"You still can't sleep properly?" Wufei asked sitting down while still holding on to Kako.

Himeno shook her head, "Kako is the only one that I really get up for, so she's not keeping me up."

"It could just be insomnia." Wufei suggested.

"It's never that simple Wufei." Himeno argued tiredly.

Wufei leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "maybe it is this time."

**Author's note: I know it's a terrible way to end a chapter, but this was just to catch everything up so we wouldn't be here for three chapters while Himeno went through the whole pregnancy. I want to get to the good stuff quickly. Let me know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderstorms

**Chapter Two: Thunderstorms**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Good news and bad news! I got a new job, I put my two week notice in today and my boss didn't look too please, but she has always been hard to read. I start October 13th. Now for the bad news, I don't know how much I'll be able to write until I get used to this new job. I'll still update this story, but it probably won't be as frequent. **

**I don't own Gundam Wing**

There was a storm brewing outside, the wind howled sharply, the thunder shook the windows and lightning poured into the room. Wufei woke up after the biggest thunder boom; groggily he traveled to Kako's room, to check on her. Most babies would have woken up, but his daughter was sound asleep. She slept like Himeno, if a bomb went off next to her she wouldn't even stir. He chuckled lightly and fixed the blanket over her. That reminded him to check on Himeno who wasn't in bed when he first woke up.

He had checked the library, her office, the kitchen, the basement and the two out of the three living rooms. Wufei didn't bother to check the garage; he would have heard her leave if Himeno decided to go on a midnight grocery run. Nonetheless, he found her at the other end of the house. He wasn't surprised when he found her asleep on the couch. After having Kako, Himeno's hormones would cause terrible hot flashes, so sometimes she would sleep somewhere else where she could be cold. Leaning over the couch, Wufei reached over to tuck away strands of hair behind her ear. However, he noted the sweat that drenched her bangs.

Himeno's eyes were swiveling under the lids, her muscles flecked and small moans escaped from her lips. Wufei moved in front of her and wondered how he should wake her. The last time he tried to Himeno almost killed him. He stepped back a few inches and was about to shake her awake, but then she shot up gasping for air. The look of terror in her eyes brought fear to Wufei's heart.

"She's not having nightmares again, is she?" He thought. During one of their couples therapy sessions they spoke of her rape and how she appeared to be over it, but the doctor informed them that there will be months where everything will be fine. But there will come day where it'll hit her and everything will come rushing back.

Wufei spoke gently, wanting to reach out to her, but didn't know how she would react to a physical gesture, "Himeno."

She jumped at the sound of her name, turning her head toward Wufei quickly, "Wufei? What are you doing up?"

"The storm woke me up," He replied sitting next to her. Wufei eyed his wife as she wiped away the sweat from her brow. The blood from Himeno's face was returning, but her eyes still looked frightened. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" She asked yawning.

Wufei rolled his eyes, "the nightmare you just had."

"Duo was dancing in nothing but bunny ears and assless chaps." Himeno replied bluntly.

Wufei's face was contorted with disgust and fear, "why were you dreaming of Duo?"

"He mentioned a movie that has a bunch of male strippers today at work." Himeno rolled her shoulders and laid her head on Wufei's shoulders.

Wufei knew better than to believe her of course, especially when she flat out lied to him. There was something bothering her, it was bad enough to keep her from sleeping every other night. It was beginning to affect her work and how she reacted towards Kako. For a moment, he thought it was PPD, but it felt like something else.

Himeno got up to make some tea while Wufei fetched the baby monitor from their bedroom. Coming back he found Himeno starting a fire in the fire place, he smiled as a glimpse from the past surfaced in his memory.

It was during the war, a night with an angry storm brewing outside. Himeno was known as Ayame back then, a name she took on to protect whatever family she had left. The two were able to escape from the OZ compound, but had to take shelter until the storm died down. The little old house they found comfort in only had a fire place to keep them warm. Ayame burned whatever she could find, which wasn't much. While he was away foraging for food they bought hours before the mission, she had made a futon out of the blankets and pillows she gathered around the house.

It was their first together, they were able to forget about everything and everyone and just focus on themselves. Wufei remembered what she smelled like, what she felt like. He remembered the large gash on her side from her control panel that broke free during the recent duel. After spending hours of exploring each other's body, Ayame had fallen sleep, but Wufei remained asleep. He traced every scar he could find on her body and kissed each and every one of them gently.

"Wufei are you alright?" Himeno asked bringing Wufei out of his trance.

He smiled adoringly at her, "it is nothing. I was just remembering something."

"Well come remember it over here." Himeno joked patting the couch cushion.

"So much has changed." He thought sweetly as he sat next to her, noticing the pot of tea and the one tea cup lying out. "You're not drinking?"

"I'm not much of a tea drinker remember?" Himeno replied laying her head on his lap, "it's for you."

"You're over compensating again, Himeno." Wufei stated dryly, but he still accepted the beverage. Even though Himeno didn't drink coffee or tea, she still knew how to make the best of both.

Himeno smiled, "am I?"

"Don't play coy with me, Himeno Chang." Wufei warned playfully flicking her on the forehead. "Whenever you want to talk about whatever is bothering you you know I'm here for you."

Himeno glared coldly at the floor, "I know you are."

"Then why won't you tell me what's been keeping you up at night?"

Himeno sighed with frustration, "Because I can't explain something that I don't understand."

He had to admit that Himeno had a point, so he gave up the topic for the night. But he couldn't help but feel the twinge of nervousness in the pit of his stomach. They both knew the last time Himeno had unexplainable nightmares meant something bad was on the horizon. It happened a few months after they met Himeno and her merry band of terrorists during the war. She was having nightmares that she couldn't explain and the next thing everyone knew they were under attack by Oz. Hundreds of people died, not just her terrorists friends, but civilians—the elderly, woman and children. It sent her into a rage no one has ever seen since, she continued to fight even when her Gundam ran out of ammunition—she kept on pushing until her body failed her.

The next few nights the nightmares kept getting worse. Himeno would wake up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. Himeno's body was getting weaker by the day—she barely had enough strength to lift Kako whenever the child wanted up. Sally gave her different sleeping medication every time one of them failed, but none of them worked. There was only so much therapy could do for Wufei's stubborn wife. Alex did everything she could to help Himeno get the best sleep possible, but Himeno didn't like drinking tea and coffee was out of the question—so there was only so much the young American girl could do.

To escape from Lady Une's constant badgering about her work Himeno hid Wufei's office, she tried to sleep, but the disturbing images jolted her awake.

"That bad," Wufei asked filing away another report.

Himeno wiped away the sweat from her face and attempted to stand, but her legs gave in and she collapsed back onto the couch.

Wufei light scoffed and shook his head, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Wufei." Himeno said shakily, running her hand through her hair.

"What does Doctor Takashi say?" Wufei asked.

Himeno harshly replied, "That idiot therapist has no idea, just like the others."

Wufei rolled his chair over to his wife, clutched her hands in his and brought their foreheads together. "Then try explaining it to me."

The panic rose Himeno's heartbeat, "N-no, I can't."

Wufei snapped and kicked back his chair against the wall making Himeno jump in her spot, "Dammit Himeno I am trying to help you! Stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me!"

Himeno ducked her head and avoided Wufei's furious dark eyes; she did everything she could to keep her wits about her. But doing this just made the Chinese man even angrier**. **He grasped at her shoulders, forcing her to her feet and gently shook her.

"Himeno please," Wufei begged, "I hate seeing you like this! Kako shouldn't have to see you like this! I will take Kako away from you, Himeno. That's the last thing I want to do, but I don't know how you'll react around her anymore!"

"I do just fine with her Wufei!" Himeno shot back, weakly pushing Wufei off of her.

"Don't you dare lie to me! Alex told me how you fell asleep while you were giving her a bath!" Wufei yelled, "Kako could have died! Is that what you want, Himeno, to lose another child?"

Himeno was at a loss for words, but Wufei was back on top of her. "You need to tell me about these nightmares Himeno before I have to do something that I don't want to!"

Himeno's anger snapped, "You die Wufei!" Wufei's grip lightened as eyes and mouth widen in shock, "I don't know when and I don't know why, but you die every time. You're lying on your back holding a picture of Kako and me and all you're thinking about is missing out on Kako's first word—her first steps. And all I can do is watch as the man I love is dying in my dreams every damn night! Are you happy now?"

Wufei stared down at Himeno, his hands finally releasing Himeno's arms—automatically Himeno slapped him across his face. "Don't you ever grab me like that again, Wufei!"

Himeno stormed out of his office, right pass Heero, Duo and Trowa. They gathered around Wufei while he rubbed the cheek that got hit.

"I don't know what you did to deserve that Fei, but I wouldn't recommend doing it again." Duo stated.

"It was a good thing your door was closed too, because everyone in the office could hear you yelling." Trowa added, Wufei's head snapping in his direction, "but we couldn't hear what you two were arguing you about though."

"If I were you Wufei I would go apologize to her. Or else Himeno will give you the worst silent treatment you have ever experience." Heero said reciting the text message he just received from the extremely pissed off Himeno.

**Author's note: I know it's an awkward place to stop, but I think I got my point across. Please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3: Forgive Me

**Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Three**

**Author's note: I am so sorry I have been away from this story for so long. I honestly, didn't know how to continue it or even had the energy to do so. But with the 20****th**** birthday of Gundam Wing I guess I feel a little inspired. Just warning you this chapter probably won't be a long one. I do not own Gundam Wing. **

Heero was right, Wufei wasn't prepared for Himeno's silent treatment. As juvenile as it was, she couldn't help herself. He had threatened her in the worse way and not talking to him was her way of getting back. They only spoke to each other if Kako was in the room, she was still a baby, but they wanted to be civil in front of her. At work, they spoke to each other during meetings and debriefings, but that was about it. Himeno and Wufei didn't use their friends to speak to each other, but they did remain close if a fist fight erupted. Duo joked that he needed a heads up to sell tickets, everyone glared at him or sighed, but the married couple hardly stayed in the same room for long.

"This needs to stop." Quatre sighed heavily, he massaged his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. "They're giving me a migraine."

"Maybe we can get them to talk in front of Kako?" Duo suggested.

Heero shook his head, "That might lead to a screaming match and Kako shouldn't be around for that."

Duo slumped back in his chair, pouting, "What if we got Alex to take Kako out for a bit and forced Himeno and Fei to bake cookies?"

Everyone fell silent and stared at the Shinigami pilot, "What? They used to bake cookies all the time during the war. Best cookies ever."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Duo." Quatre brightened up, "but how can we keep them in the same room?"

"Lock and block the doors." Trowa replied.

"But they have windows in the kitchen." Duo said as he counted the windows on his fingers.

"You and I can keep them in with sniper rifles." Heero's smirk terrified everyone slightly, but they knew the couple wouldn't risk their lives—not with Heero and Duo's aim.

Everyone agreed on the plan and called Alex to give her a heads up to take Kako out for a while. She agreed happily and said something about needing to do some shopping anyway. Lady Une didn't even ask what the group was up, to just get it done and set everything back to normal. With Quatre's master key, they were able to get into the house without Wufei and Himeno knowing until it was too late. The couple didn't mind their friends inviting themselves over, it just gave Himeno an excuse to divide her attention to someone else.

Duo had dragged Himeno into the kitchen, with a stupid grin on his face, begging for some cookies. Himeno was dead tired, he could see that, but she couldn't refuse him. Duo had that way with her and she never understood why or how. In the middle of getting everything ready Duo had left and Wufei walked in. They froze and glanced at each other with unemotional stares.

"Heero sent me in here to help." Wufei said calmly.

In calm defense, Himeno replied, "I don't need help."

Wufei put his hands up, "alright." As soon as he turned to leave the room the door slammed shut and piles of furniture was pushed up against the wood. Himeno watched Wufei as he attempted to push the door open until he finally understood what was happening and gave up with his forehead pressed against the material.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mumbled.

"Go through the window." Himeno suggested, pointing over to their only exit, over her shoulder.

Wufei sighed and frowned, "Can't. I'm guess Heero and Duo have them covered."

Himeno turned around and saw two red dots displayed on the glass. "So this is their plan? To keep us locked in here and bake cookies."

Wufei slowly closed the gap between them, his hand skimming the wood island. "They want us to make up and I'm willing to do it."

Himeno fell silent and turned her attention back to the book, even though she didn't need it. She's made this recipe so many times she has it memorized. Wufei towered behind her, nuzzling his face in the nook of her neck, his arms coming around her waist and held her firmly against him. "Do you remember how difficult it was to hold you like this when you were nine months pregnant with Kako? It was awkward because every time my hands would slid up and I would end up holding your breasts."

Himeno cracked a smile, remembering the first time it happened. She freaked out and started to cry because of how big she had gotten. Wufei reassured her that she was beautiful, that she was carrying a baby and kissed her tears away. "I miss holding you Himeno."

Just when Himeno turned to face Wufei, his phone went off, he turned to answer it and glared at the caller I.D. "What is it Maxwell?"

"That story was both touching and awkward as shit, but are you guys still planning on making those cookies?"

Wufei could hear Heero, Quatre and Trowa sigh in unison in the background. Wufei turned back around to ask Himeno if they were going to make the cookies, but she wasn't there. Wufei moved the phone away from his ear as he glanced around the kitchen for his wife, Duo was on the other line asking what was happening. The Chinese's attention was brought to the floor when he heard Himeno moan. She had collapsed and in the process she had hit her head on the island's edge. In a panic Wufei ordered Duo to call an ambulance and tear down their barricade.

Wufei placed his phone somewhere as he rushed to his wife's side. He turned her over in his arms and carefully examined the gash on her forehead. He cringed at the amount of blood she had already lost and reached for a towel to put pressure on the wound. He felt her fever rise rapidly underneath his hand and cursed as her body fell limp.

He panicked, his arm that wrapped around her shoulders shook her violently. "No, no, no. Himeno! Open your eyes! Please, stay with me! Himeno! Himeno! Come on, open your eyes!" When Himeno didn't respond to his calls, Wufei's heart sank and his cries began to beg. "Please Himeno, don't leave me! I can't raise Kako on my own. Please wake up…please…Himeno I need you. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry that I…I'm sorry…please…I love you…"

The others had everything removed and was now gathered around Wufei and Himeno, Quatre was guiding the paramedics through the house while Trowa tore Wufei from his wife as Heero and Duo checked Himeno's vital. The loss in Duo's eyes only confirmed Wufei's fear, Heero began a series of compressions as the medics arrived. They moved around the Wing Pilot, setting her up with IVs and setting her up on the gurney. Quatre was on the phone with Alex, telling her to meet them at the hospital as Himeno was being loaded into the ambulance. Heero road with them, still doing compressions until she gasped for air.

Wufei heard her sign of life and wanted to be in there with her, but Trowa and Duo held him back and dragged him to the car. He sat in the back seat with Quatre, his hands holding his head as he tried to calm himself down. He kept remembering when Himeno was rushed to the hospital with their first child, the fear of losing both of them ate at him and it was doing the same thing now. Knowing she was alive relieved him a little, but not knowing the issue that caused this worried him. He didn't know what he would do if Himeno died, Kako would grow up without a mother just like Himeno did.

"Himeno will pull through, Wufei. She always does." Quatre coaxed not really sure if he should touch his friend or not. He settled for gripping Wufei's shoulder, hoping it brought him a little relief. But deep down inside, even the blonde didn't know if Himeno would pull through.

**Author's note: How's that for my first chapter back? Also, Duo is still a major cock blocker. **


	4. Chapter 4: Poison

**Gundam Wing **

**Chapter Four**

**Untitled**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Riding the coat tails. I do not own Gundam Wing.**

The wait was terrible. No matter how many times someone told Wufei that his wife was going to pull through, that she was going to live, it just made him more nervous. As soon as Kako was in his arms, he felt a little better, having something that resembled Himeno calmed him a little. He held his daughter close to him as she played with his face and pulled at his Preventers jacket. Wufei watched how her smile dimpled her cheeks like Himeno and how her dark, big blue eyes reflected the happiness she was feeling. Unaware that her mother might not pull through, that she might have to grow up without her mother. And this scared Wufei. Without a mother in her life, to guide her and help her in areas that Wufei couldn't even dream up of—she would become hard. Just like…

"Mr. Chang." The doctor called over Wufei, he should have handed off Kako to someone, but he figured if she was in his arms it would keep him from lashing out if the news was bad.

"How is she?" He struggled for the words, anxiety was taking over.

The doctor smiled warmly, "Himeno will be just fine." He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Wufei hadn't realized he was holding his breath until the hand on his shoulder brought it out. "What…what was wrong?"

"Her appendix ruptured, the infection spread and caused her to collapse. We've also detected signs of extreme exhaustion. Has Himeno have any trouble sleeping lately?"

The doctor waited patiently as Wufei shifted Kako's weight in his arm. "Yes, she's been having nightmares that have been keeping her awake. She's tried several different sleeping medication, but none of them have worked."

"It is possible that she's experiencing some form of P.T.S.D."

Wufei shook his head angrily, "No there's no way. We've all had counseling and she passed all of the test they gave us. Besides she's been seeing a therapist ever since the first miscarriage."

Quatre joined them in the hallway when Wufei began to raise his voice, he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Wufei turned his sneer away from the doctor to reply to Quatre, "Himeno will be alright. Her appendix ruptured. I'd like to see my wife now." The doctor stepped aside when Wufei put an end to their conversation. He handed Kako to Quatre, mentioning that he didn't want his daughter to see her mother just yet. Quatre understood, naturally, and walked back into the waiting room to reveal the good news.

The room was too bright, it smelled too clean. Like the smell of bleach could cover the stench of death so easily. The window was open, letting the fresh air gently whip the white curtain around and also Himeno's hair that wasn't tucked underneath her head. Wufei sat on the edge of the bed, grasped her hand and towered over her. He studied her face, noting how pale she was and how dark the bags underneath her eyes were without make-up. He hated himself at that very moment, not being able to detect Himeno's deceit until now. He could have helped her sooner if he only saw beneath everything she told him.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, whispering how much he loved her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders—lifting her body off the bed and into his chest. Frustrated and relieved tears rolled down his cheeks as he rocked them back and forth.

"Wufei." Her voice was tired, cracking do to the dryness. He laid her back onto the inclined bed, tucking strands of hair back into their place before he caressed the sides of her face. He kissed her over and over, until Himeno's weak arms around him.

The anesthesia hadn't worn off yet and her speech was slurring. "I am so sorry Wufei. I was such a stubborn idiot. I love you so, so much."

Wufei collapsed next to her, holding her close to him as she apologized over and over. With the help of the drug, Himeno told him everything. How she should have told him everything from the get go instead of being a stubborn fool. He laid there and listened to her confession, his grip around her became tighter when her body began to shake. He cooed her and ran his hand through her hair until Himeno fell asleep. The nurse knocked, asking if they needed anything. Politely, he told her no and as soon as she was gone their comrades and Alex came walking in.

When Kako saw her parents her little arms reached for them, yawning and close to falling asleep. Wufei couldn't move from his spot because of the hold Himeno had around him, but he was able to make room for the baby in between them. Kako touched her mother's face, the others couldn't help but wonder if she knew that Himeno wasn't well and then the child snuggled close to Himeno's body and fell asleep. The sincere moment almost brought Wufei to fresh tears as he realized how pure of heart his daughter had.

When Wufei knew Kako wasn't going to wake up, he gently picked her up and handed her to Alex. Telling her that he didn't know if he was going to be home late or if he was going to stay here with Himeno. The black haired woman understood and told him not to worry about anything, Trowa and Quatre accompanied her home. And that's when Lady Une walked in with a grim frown.

Wufei sat up with Himeno's arms still wrapped around his waist. He knew there was no escaping her grip, so he didn't bother trying. "What's wrong?"

"I received a call from her doctor a few hours ago. It was about her blood test." She handed the file to Wufei. Heero and Duo moved behind him to read the report. "After we spoke I ordered our C.S.I unit to sweep Himeno's office and they found an experimental drug, that hasn't hit the market yet, in her mini fridge. Whoever is responsible used it in her ice cube tray and continued to do so without her knowing. It's colorless and tasteless."

"She was poisoned, that's what you're saying." Duo muttered and pointed out the side effects.

"May cause extreme insomnia due to nightmares and internal body damage." Wufei spoke, "Someone was trying to kill her?"

"That's what we believe. Quatre and Trowa have already been debriefed, that's why they went home with Alex and Kako. I have also sent Sally and Noin to join them, just a persuasion. We plan on setting up several cameras at different locations, we are going to catch this guy." Lady Une reassured the trio with a confident glare.

"Thank you and as soon as you do, I want a crack at him." Wufei said.

"Yea, no. That's not gonna happen." Duo shrugged with a carefree smile, "Remember the last guy you took a crack at for the sake of Himeno?"

Wufei glared at the braided fool, "Yes and why does it matter?"

Duo shuttered at the memory, "Dude you almost killed the guy by torturing his dick."

The Chinese pilot saw his point and decided to leave everything up to his comrades. "At least we know that her nightmares aren't a prediction of the future."

"No they're not." Lady Une sighed, "The doctor is getting in touch with the industry that created this pill to get the cure, so to speak. Himeno should be fine in a couple of weeks."

_Hopefully. _

**Author's note: Aren't you guys' special? Two updates in the same week. That's not gonna happen again, I've come up with writing schedule to help me keep motivated. **


	5. Chapter 5: A Plan

**Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Five**

**Untitled**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Wow I'm bored. I usually don't write stuff on the weekend, but there is literally nothing interesting on T.V and I have no social life to speak of. On the plus side I got a new phone. Hurray. I do not own Gundam Wing. **

Days strolled by and little by little Himeno was regaining her strength. She slept for most of her stay in the hospital, happily following the doctor's orders. The others visited whenever they weren't watching her home or office and Kako was always close by. Wufei watched them from the corner of the private suite that Quatre moved Himeno to—giving them the privacy and the room to be a family in. Whenever Wufei couldn't make it to the hospital to pick Kako up, Duo stayed with the girls. Throughout the day, Wufei would receive several pictures of Himeno and Kako playing together or bonding. On his most stressful days it brought a smile to his face to see the women he loved become even stronger.

Wufei noticed that Himeno's office door was cracked open while he was making his rounds around the other agent's cubicles—passing out mission reports and the annual debriefings. He was about to confront who was ever inside, but stopped when the old janitor shuffled out. The day he found out someone was poisoning Himeno he ordered an in-depth search into everyone's personal lives and background. Mr. Jones didn't have the background of a killer or the organizationally skills to leave no evidence behind. Wufei eyed the janitor's unkempt cleaning cart as he rolled by. His shoulders sag as he sighed heavily, Wufei knew stressing out about this wasn't going to make the attacker appear any faster. He just needed to have patience and trust his fellow Gundam comrades would be able to find the culprit.

Entering Himeno's hospital room was like taking a breath of fresh air out of the country side. Her room was lined with several different flowers and the air from outside pushed the scent around, making her room smell little like a hospital room. His eyes slanted softly when he caught Kako lying against Himeno, sleeping, while Himeno sang to her. Their baby was growing too quickly, before Kako could easily fit into both of their arms, but now she was almost one and getting too big for their arms to cradle her.

"Wufei." Himeno's silk like voice brought him close to her, he towered over her—giving her soft kiss on her forehead—and then leaned down and kissed the top of Kako's head.

"How has she been?" Wufei asked slipping out of his Preventer's jacket and placed it over the back of the chair. He sat down, stifling a yawn and stared tiredly at his girls.

"She's been remarkably patient." Himeno joked, but it wasn't a lie. Kako never threw a fit unless she was hungry or was tired. "You're working too hard."

"I'm trying to find the person who is trying to kill the mother of my child." Wufei couldn't stop the next yawn, but did his best to make it short.

"Don't work yourself to exhaustion Wufei; Kako doesn't need both parents in here." Himeno glared at him.

He knew she was right, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. "Did the doctor say anything about you leaving any time soon?"

Himeno pouted at Wufei's change of subject. "I'll be out by the end of the week. However, he wants me to stay home for a few weeks."

"That's good. We can give Alex a break while you're home. She said something about her mother's birthday coming up and wanted to visit with her." Wufei added and noticed how Himeno's eyes shifted from serene to silent anger. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Himeno shook her head and fixed the blanket around Kako.

"Himeno," Wufei's tone of voice was warning her. "You promised that you'd be honest with me."

She sighed heavily, "I love Kako, more than anything. But I want to return to work. If I'm at home all the time, I'll go insane."

"It's not safe enough for you to return yet. You need to…"

"I swear to god Wufei, if you tell me to be patient one more time I will tell Duo to post those pictures of you drunk all over HQ." Himeno threatened him and his back went straight against the chair.

"I wasn't going to say patience; I was going to say to have faith in us to find this bastard." Wufei recovered himself, "But for right now, please, just get better. If not for me then for Kako."

Kako squirmed against Himeno's chest, the parents went as still as statues, waiting for her to wake up, but it never came. "She likes to sleep against me, that's for sure."

"She does have the best spot in the house." Wufei smiled thoughtfully at the child and then went red as a lobster when he realized what he just said.

Himeno was smiling at him smugly, "The best spot in the house, huh? Is that why, whenever I woke up your head was basically buried in my boobs?"

"Shut up! That's not why?!" Wufei shrieked and then quickly covered his mouth, but Kako didn't wake out.

"I guess it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Himeno asked.

Wufei was confused at first, not really sure what his perverted wife was talking about. He wracked his brain for ideas, but none came until he realized he was staring at his daughter. That's when he realized how long it had been since they spent a night all to themselves, since they were naked against each other. When Himeno wasn't sleeping properly she would distract Wufei by stepping out of the bathroom in a hot little number and performed a sultry dance for him. But if he was stubborn about her health she would get desperate and suck him off. Wufei would object at first, because majority of the time they were at work, but the situation turned him on so much he would let Himeno finish.

"It's been almost a month." He whispered leaning over his chair with his arms dangling off his knees.

"Been keeping track?" Himeno smirked.

"No!" Wufei caught the volume of his voice, "That's how long you've been in here."

Himeno hummed as she thought, keeping Kako close to her as she shifted her body around. Wufei knew that with all the laying around Himeno's body was getting restless and it causing her a little pain. He stood and gently lifted Kako into his arms. The baby rolled onto her side, nuzzling Wufei's chest, as Himeno sat up and crossed her legs—stretching in every direction and popping her back.

"Maybe once I'm out of here, we can take a little vacation, just the two of us. I'm sure Quatre and Trowa would be happy to look after her. We can sort of rest knowing that she'll be in capable hands."

"Sort of rest?" Wufei questioned and took in Himeno's mischievous stare as sign that she needed to be alone with her husband just as much as he needed to be alone with her. "I'll make arrangement with Quatre first thing tomorrow morning."

**Author's note: Awww yea Wufei and Himeno are gonna get their freak on. You know what that means, right? It's gonna be nothing but hot, kinky sex in the next chapter. What? I couldn't write this story without an entire chapter dedicated to sex; you guys knew that going in. Maybe something else will happen too. I haven't decided yet. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: We've come so Far

**Gundam Wing**

**Author's note: YAAAAAAAAS smut. I do not own Gundam Wing.**

**Update on April 19: this took me two days to write, so I'm just gonna go ahead and post this with whatever mistakes are there and if I remember I'll go back through and fix them. But right now I just want to sleep. Please review!**

**Chapter Six**

**We've come so Far**

Himeno was released from the hospital a few days later. The moment she came home, she never let go of Kako, happy to know that she wasn't going insane—happy to hold her child. But since someone was trying to kill her, Noin and Sally stayed close. Wufei and Himeno told Alex that she could go ahead and see her family—to take a long vacation. The nurse wasn't sure at first, but the couple insisted. In truth, they didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

It was a few weeks until Himeno was one hundred percent, recovering from a major operation and being poisoned wasn't as easy—even for Himeno. Kako didn't mind having her mother home; they played together constantly and sometimes took naps together. Noin was in charge of security, checking the mail and any food that was delivered for poison. With sally's help, Himeno was able to make a quicker recovery and Wufei couldn't be happier to see his wife healthy again. Her eyes weren't sunk in, they were bright and happy. Her skin was returning to its natural glow and her weight was returning to normal. She was sleeping normally again, staying in bed with Wufei all through the night. The closer they got to their vacation date Wufei got antsier and antsier and Himeno enjoyed teasing him. She would spray his favorite perfume of hers on his clothes, send him naughty text messages and wore lingerie to bed every night.

On the day of their vacation Himeno wore a blue sundress with black flats. She went over everything with Quatre and Trowa—warning him about letting Heero near Kako with a toy gun. They blonde agent swore to his friend that he wouldn't let anything happen to Kako. Trowa reassured them that they had baby gates up, sockets plugged and cabinets locked. Himeno warned them that since she began walking that Kako will take off given the chance.

The moment Wufei and Himeno got in the car, Himeno started crying. "What if she thinks we abandoned her?"

Wufei chuckled, "Himeno we leave her all the time to go to work."

"But it's different this time! There's no Alex or her crib or her…oh my god we forgot to pack her favorite lamb! We have to go back!"

Wufei placed a comforting hand on Himeno's thigh. "I double checked everything before we left. She's with Quatre and Trowa, two of the most capable people we know. Kako will be safe." Himeno took a deep breath and clutched Wufei's hand. She dried her tears and smiled at up her husband.

As Himeno messed with the music, excited, that for once they could listen to something heavier without a baby in the care. Wufei couldn't help, but think back to their first mission together. Then their first time, all the hardships they had gone through to reach this point.

"We've come so far." Wufei whispered.

"Hm, what did you say?" Himeno asked finally settling on a station.

Wufei blushed, "I said you're not taking off that sundress when we get to the hotel."

Himeno smirked, unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to Wufei. She kissed the sensitive area below his ear, causing him to moan and clenched the steering wheel.

He swallowed hard, "Himeno, I'm driving."

She hummed in his ear, while her hand traveled down his chest to the bulge stretching his pants. Wufei's mind was racing as she unzipped his pants and released his throbbing cock. His left hand went to the back of her head as Himeno slowly took him into her mouth. Once the tip hit the back of her throat she began to bob her head, hollowing her checks as she sucked without mercy. Wufei loudly moaned when her tongue massaged his shaft.

"Shit…Himeno, I'm not going to last." Wufei hissed feeling the pressure already building. She hummed in approval, quickening her pace as his hand traveled to her ass and clenched he dress's material. With an animalistic groan, Wufei came, coaxing her throat with his seed. While Himeno cleaned up his cock, Wufei turned his focus back to the road—correcting his speed and fixing Himeno's hair.

Himeno gave him a quick peck on the check before sitting back in her seat and buckled up. His wife noticed the smirk on Wufei's face, stretching from ear to ear. "What is it?"

Wufei put the same hand on her thigh, "I'm going to destroy you."

Their hotel was surrounded by clear blue water for miles. The air was fresh and salty, the sun was insanely bright, but somehow it didn't feel hot. The nature was every shade of green, every vibrant color and the birds were many. But none of that mattered to Wufei or Himeno because as soon as they dropped their bags at the door to their suite Wufei had Himeno pinned to the wall. Their lips locked in a fierce battle, tongues fighting for territory and hands covering every inch of their bodies. Wufei picked Himeno up, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist.

He tossed her on the bed, removing himself of his shirt before he crawled on top of her. His lips captured hers, rolling them until Himeno was straddling his hips. Her delicate looking hands went to the straps of her dress, but Wufei stopped her. Pulling her down on top of him, "I told you, you're keeping the dress on."

Himeno smirked at her husband's aggressive order, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not wearing panties."

Wufei's eyes widened and his mouth parted, he had no idea. Not when they were in the car, not when he had his hand on her ass while he was receiving the best blow job Himeno has ever given him. Now, his hand slid up the back of her thigh and confirmed that she was telling the truth. The blood rushed to his cock and new wave of adrenaline coursed through his blood. His finger slid in between her lips, easily entering her cunt enticing a tiny moan from her lips. He sat up, grabbed her ankles and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Wufei didn't wait for Himeno to be ready, he suckled at her clit—her back arching and her fist clenching the blankets.

"Fuck Wufei…" Himeno yelled feeling his tongue massage her clit and a finger enter her pussy once more, being joined by two more, curling up and pumping quickly. Her walls clenched around his fingers, her moaning getting louder the closer she got to climaxing. But Wufei stopped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. He relieved himself of his pants; Himeno crawled onto her knees and stared at Wufei walked around with an intense erection. She licked her lips, wanting to get her mouth around it.

Wufei chucked, noticing that his wife couldn't take her eyes off of him. He walked around the bed and sat against the headboard. He motioned for Himeno to join him, but instead of sitting beside him she straddled his hip. His cock rubbing against her clit lazily. Wufei threaded his hands into her hair bringing her down for a fierce kiss, bucking his cock against her clit. Without leaving each other lips, Himeno raised herself up and hovered over Wufei's member. She slowly impaled herself on his shaft, relishing how it stretched her walls.

Wufei hissed, "God…you're so fucking tight Himeno."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as Wufei's member completely filled her. Wufei loved feeling her dress drape over their legs; he loved how his fingers entangled themselves in the straps of the dress. He dragged the material down from her chest, kissing the exposed skin. Himeno bucked against him, impatient that his thrust weren't strong like they used to be. He smirked, grabbing a fist full of her hair and pulled. She yelled loudly as Wufei's grip on her hair became tighter, but he knew the difference between a painful yell and a pleasure one. A new wave of juices coating his cock as he pulled on her hair more, Wufei nibbled on her neck as he pushed down.

Wufei buried his face in the nook of her neck, kissing his way up to her ear, "I want to hear you beg for it Himeno." Himeno's face flushed, normally she wouldn't have an issue with it, but it has been so long since the couple has been able to be like this. Wufei clutched her face and forced her to look at him. He kissed her breathlessly, reminding her that they needed this.

"Wufei please, fuck me." Himeno whimpered, "Please Wufei, I need you."

Her husband didn't wait for her to finish, he fucked her roughly. Holding her close to him, his fingers digging into her skin as his wife scratched his back. Himeno sang his name the deeper he dove into her, dragging out both of their orgasms.

"Fuck Himeno, I'm so close." He hissed, letting her go and pulling out with a wet pop. Himeno whimpered with frustration. Wufei smiled, grabbed her leg and used it to turn her over. With a hand on her hip he guided her to his ready cock; she hummed as his cock filled her once more. His thrust were slow and deep, pulling out every other time, hearing Himeno beg for him caused him to shove in roughly the last time. Himeno's back arched, an animalistic groan erupted from her throat as she came around his cock—her body spazing under his touch. Wufei leaned over her, wrapping his hand around her slender throat and squeezed, his breath in her ear.

"Do you want me to cum inside you?" Himeno nodded her head, "Do you want to have another baby, Himeno?" Without hesitation, Himeno nodded her head again. Wufei's balls tightened at her agreement and with a few more thrust his seed spilled deep inside of her. He muttered her name against her skin, slowly probing her—making sure every last drop of his cum was inside her.

They collapsed on the bed, Himeno gasping for air and Wufei reveling in the euphoric. He rolled on his side; his fingers strumming her skin, he watched at Himeno slowly closed her eyes and opened them to stare back at Wufei. And what he saw was the woman he fell in love with, but with a sense of peace instead of the hatred she had for OZ for killing her family and friends. The love she had for him and their child, their friends and for the colonies she fought for even though she was a child of Earth. Himeno was far from the girl that she used to be and it was thanks to her he was able to carry out his dreams and desires. And now someone was trying to take her away from him, from Kako.

"C'mere." Wufei's eyes were bright, his smile soft as Himeno snuggled close to him. "I love you, Himeno."

She glowed up at him, bringing their lips together for a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you too."

**Author's note: Well god damn this took me two days to write. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

**Gundam Wing**

**Trials**

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note and disclaimer: Soooo yea…I'm not awake yet, but hopefully this cinnamon roll that has waaaaaaaaaay too much icing on it (which I love) will wake me up. Along with this vanilla caramel tea (this tea is the shit man). Thank you for all of the reviews! They give me life! I do not own Gundam Wing. **

A quick knock resonated throughout Quatre's office and before he could answer Duo barged in. The blonde sighed with a kind smile and put down the paperwork he was going over. "Hello Duo, how's your morning going?"

"Not now Quatre, look what I found." Duo slammed down more papers. Reading Duo's serious expression, Quatre dropped the niceties and glanced at the stack.

"If these are the emails you and Heero send throughout the day…"

Duo interrupted his friend, "This is the background check you asked me to do that Wufei and Himeno have come in contact with. There's something you need to read."

Quatre pushed Duo's hand off the report and began to skim it and just like a double take, he went through and read everything carefully. "This can't be right, our initial search on her…"

"Was all fake. Everything she gave Wufei and Himeno was a lie." Duo continued, "The poison came from her mother's factory."

Quatre shook his head, "No. There is no way Alex is our culprit. She loves Kako, why would she take Himeno away from her?"

"Because Alex blames Himeno's family for her mother's suicide. Alex's family's company used to be owned by Himeno's family. But when Himeno's family was killed both companies went belly up. Alex's mother tried to get them back on their feet, but no one would buy into a company that wouldn't support OZ. She couldn't see a way out so she ended up killing herself and Alex's was the one who found her body."

"Didn't Alex tell Wufei and Ayame that she was going to visit her mother?" Quatre asked getting Trowa on the phone, he was at home with Kako.

"If her mother is dead, then who is she visiting?" Duo mumbled, "I'm gonna go get Noin on this too, she has better connections than I do."

Quatre nodded, agreeing with his plan, "Hey Trowa, can you and Kako come in? We have a lead on the case and I'm not comfortable with you two being in the house by yourselves. I'll explain everything when you get in. Love you, bye."

Noin brought in Sally, knowing that her ability to gather information quickly would be helpful. Noin plus Sally and Duo remained in the computer room, sweeping the system for anything on Alex. Heero and Quatre worked together on plan to arrest her if everything panned out just as Trowa and Kako arrived. Kako raised her at Heero, wanting to be help by him and he akwardly took her. Quatre filled Trowa in on everything, explaining what their game plan will be if Duo's group information is right.

"Has anyone called Wufei and Himeno? They'll want to be in on this." Trowa asked.

Quatre shook his head, "I don't want them anywhere near this. Yes, their skills would be usefully here, but they're too emotionally invested."

"And if this isn't solved by the time they get back?" Heero asked bouncing Kako in his arms, loving that she was laughing at the simple motion.

"Then the three of them go under our protection and we put them up in a safe house until it gets solved." Quatre quickly thought.

Heero nodded and brought Duo up on the vid-screen, "What have you guys found?"

Duo didn't tear his eyes away from the screen while he explained, "We found pretty much everything. Even Alex's real name, which is Annette McKenna by the way." Duo beamed at Heero and then did a double take, "Heero are you holding Kako? You're even bouncing her!"

"Duo focus." Heero politely snapped. "What else did you find on Annette?"

"She traveled around a lot during the war, except for the three years where she disappeared off the map. There is literally no trace of her, there is no money trail or any use of a credit card, not even cash withdrawals. However, around the time Annette disappeared Alex appeared and was hired at a temp agency where she bounced from house to house as a nanny."

"Until Wufei and Himeno hired her." Trowa muttered, "Do you know where she is now?"

Noin's voice echoed on the screen, "No. My guess is that she went underground as soon as she went on vacation. But we've gone ahead and frozen her accounts. If she makes a move we'll know about it."

Quatre thought carefully. "Noin do me a favor and also look for any activity on Annette since she's been on vacation. Just to cover our ground."

"Do you think she would use her real name when she thinks she's safe?" Trowa asked.

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"Quatre you get a gold star!" Duo hollered, "We've got her location and she is at…oh no."

Everyone watched as Duo's extremely happy expression do a complete 180. "What's wrong Duo?"

"She's at the same resort Wufei and Himeno are at."

Heero's grip around Kako tightened until she slapped Heero in the face, she gave him a stern look while trying to point her pointer finger at him, but ended up pointing her entire hand at him.

"That's her way to say no, I found out…several times." Trowa rubbed his cheek where Kako was slapped him multiple times on different occasions. Quatre chuckled and held his hands out for Kako, she wiggled towards the blonde. She practically jumped into her arms as soon as Heero's grip lessened.

"I'm going to call Wufei, they need to know what's happening so they can protect themselves." Heero took out his phone and didn't wait for anyone to object. It rang for a while until Wufei picked up his phone with a frustrated grunt.

"This better be good Yuy." Wufei hissed. Heero could tell that he was trying to catch his breath and hearing Himeno in the back cussing up a storm could only mean that he interrupted an intimate moment for them.

"Sorry to bother you Wufei, but something has happened." Heero said. Receiving a slap to the back of his bed by Quatre. He asked why and all his friend did was point to Kako.

"Has something happened to Kako? Is she alright? Where is she, Heero?" Wufei quickly uttered, Himeno was in the back asking the same things, but more hysterical.

Suddenly, Heero understood why he got slapped, "Wufei, she's fine. She's safe. I'll even send you a photo of Quatre holding her with the latest newspaper if you want."

"That's not funny Heero." Himeno had taken Wufei's phone away, "Now what in the hell is going on?"

Heero informed them on what was happening, "Alex's real name is Annette McKenna."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Himeno pondered.

"Your family used to own their pharmaceutical company, they mainly made medicine, but they rarely made the cause for some illnesses. In other words poison." Heero continued, repeating everything Duo and his group had reported earlier.

Wufei took the phone away from Himeno before she either threw it against the wall or dropped it because she was shaking so much. "What's the plan Quatre?"

"We're going to Lady Une with a tactical plan…"

"Screw Lady Une, Quatre. If you're not here within the hour I can't promise that bitch will be alive by the time you get here." Himeno hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch before collapsing onto the bed. She covered her face with her hands, hiding her angry tears. Wufei crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He understood Himeno's anger. They trusted this woman to take care of their daughter whenever they couldn't be home. Alex became more than just a nanny, she became a trusted friend. They invited her to stay in their home, to watch over everything and get close to their hearts.

Wufei pulled Himeno down onto the bed, she automatically curled into him—crying out of frustration. The Chinese man held her close as he skimmed through her hair, he hated to see her like this. Her trust completely broken down, filling up with rage. Wufei knew he couldn't let Himeno kill Alex, that would mean reverting back to Ayame who killed without mercy—regardless of who that person was—and that was something Wufei couldn't stand to watch. But that meant protecting the very woman who was trying to kill his wife.

**Author's note: So I'm thinking that chapter eight will be the last one. Either that one or chapter nine. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mother

**Gundam Wing**

**Author's note and disclaimer: I think this might be the last chapter, it just depends on what gets done. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed Trials. I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Update at 11:20 AM: I am so close to crying you guys. I have a lot of feelings today, I blame my period. Also this lemon cake is fucking delicious. If anyone asks I'm crying over cake. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Mother**

Himeno fell asleep in Wufei's arms, she had emotionally drained herself, which was probably a good thing. Unless Alex came waltzing into their room with guns blazing, then Wufei couldn't promise the nanny's life. Duo called his hotel room with a coded message, just in case Alex had their phone bugged. They would be there in less than an hour with mobile suits that were only used in cases of natural disasters or if their targets were in mobile suits. They also could find a person a lot faster if they were hiding in foliage. Wufei dressed himself first before rummaging through Himeno's bag. He cringed seeing only leisure clothing, a bathing suit, some incredibly sexy lingerie and her essentials.

"What are you doing?" Himeno's voice cracked.

Wufei looked up from her suit case, "Looking for something that you can wear that's not see through or a dress. When did you start wearing dresses by the way?" He recalled all the fits she had thrown in the past about Quatre forcing her to wear a dress. It never got bloody because she would eventually cave and wear them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Himeno pouted, her blushing giving her away. "There should be pants and shirt in there somewhere. And hiking boots."

Wufei was extremely confused, how she was able to pack so many things in the medium sized suit case just baffled him. He found her clothes just as she finished putting her bra and panties on, when she finished dressing she pulled out a gun from her boots.

"I thought I said no weapons." Wufei shook his head in disbelief.

"I never leave home without it Wufei, that was the first thing I was taught. Besides you have a gun in between your shirts." Himeno casually said as she pulled his weapon out of his suitcase. Wufei stared in complete awe at his wife, she walked up to him and quickly pecked him on his cheek. "I'm your wife Wufei, I know everything. Don't forget that."

A knock on the door had Himeno pointing her gun at the entrance within seconds, Wufei pushed it down and motioned for her to hide in the bathroom as he stuffed his gun into the back of his pants. He peered through the peep hole and sighed deeply. He gave a hand motion to Himeno that everything was safe and then opened the door. "I thought you said an hour, Maxwell?

"I did, but then I left immediately after. Figured you guys might need an extra hand." Duo sauntered in with a black duffle bag hanging off his shoulder. "I come bearing gifts."

Placing the bag down carefully, opening it and revealing that he brought everything they would need for an infiltration mission. Himeno took out the laptop and after it booted up she immediately went to work on the hotel's guest list.

"I can't believe she was stupid enough to use her real name." Himeno hissed. "She's in room 500, it's a level below us, but it's on the other side of the building. She's not going on any tours or anything today, so she could be at the pool, spa or dining area. I'm going to send her picture the manager to share it with his people and to contact us immediately if they spot her."

Duo leaned over to Wufei, "She's scary when she gets like this."

Wufei nodded stiffly, "Himeno I want you stay inside."

"No." Himeno stood and strapped her gun to her ankle, hiding it with her tan cargo pants. "We're going to go for a walk to bait her, Duo is going to have our backs and we are going to put a stop to this."

"By killing her?" Wufei asked coldly.

Himeno didn't reply at first, she stared at the two boys, "Anything can happen in combat, you know that."

"Duo can you give us a minute?" Wufei asked. Duo shrugged and hid in the bathroom, not really wanting to wait outside just in case Alex came walking by. When Wufei knew that his friend was out of ear range he stepped closer to Himeno and grabbed her hands. "I don't want you out there. You're too angry."

"Damn straight I'm angry and I'm surprised that you're not." Himeno seethed. "She tried to kill me and every day she watched as her plan worked. She tried to take me away from Kako, Wufei. She tried to take me away from you. After everything this shitty ass world has thrown at me—at us—we don't deserve to have that happiness to be taken away. Especially by a girl who is blaming the wrong person for her misfortunes."

"And you understand those misfortunes better than anyone else Himeno. You understand how hurt she is. After losing your entire family, after getting raped, beaten, tortured and I don't know how many times you've been shot and almost died." Wufei grabbed her by the shoulders and embraced her in the tightest hug he could muster. "After the fires were put out you've grown and become the strongest person I've ever known. You're a terrific woman and wonderful mother. And that's what Annette needs right now, she needs Himeno not Ayame."

Before Himeno could say anything she noticed Duo leaning against the wall, wiping away a tear and sniffling. "That was beautiful Fei."

"Dammit Maxwell I thought I told you to give us some privacy!" Wufei grabbed Duo by the collar, his face bright red. Himeno watched as Duo tried to talk his way out of his certain death. She thought on her husband's words and thought about Kako. If she did kill Alex—Annette—would she be able to look at her daughter? Would Kako be proud to call Himeno her mother?

The phone rang, Wufei answered and confirmed with him that Alex was in the dining room. "What should we do, Himeno?"

Himeno had forgotten that, in the field, she's in charge and she needed to start thinking like it. "If she makes one of us Alex…Annette could bolt. So Duo, you're going to make a silent arrest. Try not to draw attention from the other hotel patrons. Bring her back here."

Duo followed his orders and left the room without a word of objection. Himeno sat on the bed and ran her hands through her hair. Wufei joined her and placed a hand on her knee, he smiled at her as he threaded his hand through her hair and pushed her head to his shoulder. They sat comfortably in silence, waiting for Duo to come back with Annette. Wufei wanted to send out a text to Quatre about their plan, but since Himeno broke his phone he couldn't really do much.

Duo easily spotted Annette towards the back of the dining room, with her back turned to the wall. She wasn't stupid, she at least knew the basics of keeping an eye on her prey, but so did Duo. Knowing that he couldn't approach her head on, he went through the kitchen—ignoring the cooks hollering at him—and approached her from the side. Annette didn't even know that he was there until he slipped into a chair next to her.

"Funny thing about looking forward, you never see what's coming at you from the side." Duo winked with an ear to ear smirk, "Hello Annette."

Annette dropped her façade and put down her fork, "I take it everyone knows who I really am?"

Duo nodded, "Yea and you are incredibly lucky that it's me doing this and not Himeno. Who was prepared to take your head off five minutes ago."

"I was actually prepared for that." Annette played with her glass before drinking the rest of her orange juice. "So what's going to happen now?"

"We are going to leave this area, very quietly and go upstairs to see my best friend that you tried to kill." Duo said in a calm, but dangerous tone. "If you try to run I won't hesitate to kill you."

A shiver ran up Annette's spine, the ominous glow in Duo's amethyst eyes was something she had never seen before. She had never seen him serious before and frankly, it frightened her. Duo was the first to stand, pulled out her chair and helped her up. He laced their arms together and casually, they went back to Himeno and Wufei's room. When they entered the room there was a chair sitting in the middle of the room. Wufei approached them with handcuffs and put them on Annette. Himeno sat across from the chair, she never looked up to meet anyone's gaze, not until the girl was in front of Himeno.

"I already know why you did all of this, Annette." Himeno started, "It just doesn't make sense to me. So can you explain to me why, why you would want to hurt, not only me, but my husband and daughter? Because you and I both know when someone is taken away from you it doesn't just effect you it effects everyone around you."

Annette scoffed, "You would know, it's your family's fault that my mother is dead. All of it, everything that has happened to me is your fault!"

Himeno resisted the urge to stand up and slap her, but she kept her cool. "How is it my fault Annette, I was a year older than you when the war broke out. I was a child." Himeno didn't give Annette a chance to speak, "I watched from the closet as OZ soldiers killed my parents and siblings, I watched from the backyard as my home burnt to the ground. I watched several of my friends die in the war, I saw innocent children get slaughtered because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was raped, tortured and almost died several times for fighting for freedom and peace. And when I thought I could finally have the one thing that I fucking deserved, you tried to take it away. I married the man that I love, the man who stood by me—through every fire I had to walk through to get here. We let you into our lives, opened our home to you, we trusted you. We trusted you with the only good thing to come out of this war and that was Kako!"

Wufei put a hand on his wife's shoulder, to not just help keep her calm, but to keep her from launching off the bed and attack Annette. "You don't realize it Annette, but what you almost got away with was exactly what happened to you. You were going to take Kako's mother away from her. You of all people should know what it feels like to grow up without a mother."

"We all do actually." Duo mumbled under his breath. "We're all orphans Annette, we know the pain that you're going through. That's why we choose to keep on fighting even after the war ended, to make sure no more children end up as orphans."

Himeno clutched Wufei's hand and met Annette's eyes. "What happened to you wasn't fair, Annette. Finding your mother like that wasn't fair at all and leaving you alone isn't something your mother should have done. She should be here right now, telling you all of this. She should have been with you, to hug you when you had your heart broken, to make you laugh when you were sad and be your best friend when no one else was. She should also be here to tell you that what you have done is wrong and that she's disappointed in your behavior."

Annette's head hung low, tears dripping onto her knees and quiet sobs escaped from her lips. Himeno got onto her knees and enveloped Annette in a warm embrace, "She should also be here to tell you that everything will be alright. That you are loved no matter what."

Against her better judgment, Himeno took off the handcuffs and let Annette collapse into her. The nanny apologized over and over again as Duo picked up the handcuffs. At first they looked real and then he realized that they were fake. Wufei eyed the silver trinket in his friend's hand and smirked devilishly.

"You guys are into some weird shit, you know that, right?" Duo flung the handcuffs onto the bed like they were dirty socks and left the room to call Quatre.

The small army was called off, Himeno put real handcuffs on Annette and lead her to the car where Heero would take her back to the homeland to be processed. Trowa approached Wufei and Himeno with Kako in his arms. Himeno took her daughter and held her close, rocking her side to side, as Wufei hugged the both of them. They called off the rest of their vacation and headed home—alive and happy.

**Author's note: And I'm done. Everything is done. I will probably do an epilogue because you all will want to know what happened to Annette, is Himeno going to get pregnant and what Kako's first words will be. **


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Gundam Wing**

**Author's note and disclaimer: So yesterday I had the realization that this will be the last installment of my Gundam Wing collection. I'll still work on some stuff, like Undercover and maybe a few one shots. But I think I had an emotional break down yesterday because I was sitting at lunch thinking that I should have Himeno die during child birth. Don't worry I won't do that. I'm not that cruel. Sort of. **

**I want to say thanks to Jenni Jupiter, Katie Yuy and Shiny Wurmple for being my main cheer booth. Your reviews and the fact that you loved my stories so much kept me going. Without you guys I seriously would have never finished any of these. You guys are the best. **

**I do not own Gundam Wing. **

**Epilogue**

***Four months later***

Everyone shouted as Kako dove into her cake, purple and blue icing smothered her hair as the one year old tore into her personal birthday cake made by Quatre. Duo was in charge of pictures and he wasn't missing a single moment and Heero and Trowa remained by the grill as everyone's lunch cooked. Wufei and Himeno stood behind their daughter, cringing at the thought of bath time, but at the same time enjoyed every moment of it.

Himeno worked with Annette with her face, even though the mother was clueless when it came to law. The judge was completely baffled that after everything Annette did, Himeno never left her side. Annette cooperated with the DA and pleaded guilty to all of her charges, getting a lighter sentence than what she would have gotten if she plead not guilty. The nanny was to serve 10 years in prison with a chance at a parole, Himeno and her family visited her once a week. At first Wufei was against it and told his wife that she should let it go, but Himeno retorted that Annette was just hurt and begrudged the wrong person.

"I won't leave her, Wufei." Himeno glared stubbornly at her husband, "She's more alone than ever and I refuse to let her think that no one cares for her."

They fought about it for a couple of hours until Quatre and Duo intervened and sided with Himeno. Wufei and Himeno started to bring Kako along after the second month of Annette's prison stayed. The nanny was thrilled to see her, she never asked to hold her unless Himeno gave her the chance. Annette asked if they were going to hire another nanny to help around the house, but that was another issue Wufei and Himeno were fighting about. Wufei thought Himeno should work from home every other day, but Himeno didn't want to. It wasn't because she didn't want to spend time with Kako, she loved her daughter unconditionally, but jokingly said that she didn't like Duo's odds of surviving without her around. And as Himeno's best friend, Duo vouched for this, claiming that everyone was too uptight and boring. Wufei dropped the subject.

It was a couple of mornings after Kako's birthday party when Himeno sat up in bed, a weird feeling was crawling up her throat—making her bolt for the bathroom. Wufei was already up making breakfast when he heard Himeno tossing last night's dinner into the porcelain king. He held her hair and rubbed her back and prayed that she wasn't getting sick again.

"Himeno you're not pregnant are you?" Wufei asked knowing full well that they were practically having hot and wild sex almost every night. When Himeno was finished, she leaned against the tub as Wufei got her a glass over water. She happily took it, thinking about how many more days until her next cycle.

When her finger counting went over fourteen a light bulb went off, "I think I could be."

They both called into work sick and asked Duo to look after Kako as they went to the doctor. An ultrasound, blood work and urine test later the doctor confirmed that she wasn't far into her pregnancy, but Himeno was pregnant. Everyone was thrilled when they heard the news, Kako was confused and continued to play with her toys.

In the last week of June, a baby boy was born. And since Himeno got to name their daughter, Himeno let Wufei pick out the name for their son. She put money down in the naming pool and won the pot when Wufei wrote his name on the baby board in their hospital room.

"Nataku."

**The End**


End file.
